choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Across the Void Choices
This page contains the choices in Across the Void, Book 1 and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Female. * Male. Choice 2 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your character's first name. Default is "Nova." Choice 3 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 4 (Female) *Shimmering Stardust (�� 15) * Radiant Retro * Fiery Fashionista * Life at Full Volume Choice 4 (Male) * Star's Design (�� 15) * Flashback * Tidal Wave * Tantalizingly Tousled Choice 5 * I have a good feeling about this. * I'm having doubts... Choice 6 * Perfect! Let's go! * Not me. Let's try something else. * All wrong. I want to change my gender. "Not me. Let's try something else," brings you back to choice 3. "All wrong. I want to change my gender," brings you back to choice 1, but it skips choice 2. Choice 7 * Yes! It's so me! * No, I'd like to change it. You only get choice 8 if you chose, "No, I'd like to change it," in choice 7. Choice 8 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your character's first name. Default is "Nova". Chapter One: Sky Captain Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice. * Divert power to shields! ( ) * Order an evasive maneuver! ( ) * Brace for impact! ( ) If the timer ends, you freeze and get " ". Choice 2 * Getting blown apart isn't useful to anyone. (No effect) * My first priority is keeping our passengers safe. (No effect) * That's a direct order from your captain. (No effect) Choice 3 * Clever, right? (No effect) * Uh... I tried my best? (No effect) Choice 4 * It was nothing. (No effect) * He's lucky I didn't punch him. (No effect) Choice 5 * Congratulate him. (No effect) * Give him a giant hug! (❤ +Zekei) Choice 6 * I can't wait to learn more! (+Sol) * Is this a romantic proposition? (❤ +Sol) Choice 7 * Am I dreaming? (+Artemis) * Thank you for this opportunity. (+Artemis) * Does it include alone time with you? (No effect) Choice 8 * Let's stick with Nova for now. (No effect) * I wouldn't mind you calling me Captain. (❤ +Zekei) Choice 9 * Will you miss me? (❤ +Zekei) * I'll miss it too. (No effect) Choice 10 * Accept it (No effect) Choice 11 * I never turn down free booze. (No effect) * I'd accept anything from you. (❤ +Stranger) "Stranger" is Titania, but the romance point says 'stranger' since you don't know her name until Chapter 2. Choice 12 * Have you been spying on me? (No effect) * I'm so glad you came to support me! (No effect) Choice 13 * It's so sweet of you to support me! (No effect) * Does no one in this family have boundaries?! (No effect) Choice 14 * It's far enough away. I'll be perfectly safe. (No effect) * Stay out of it, Eos. I can handle it. (No effect) Choice 15 This is a timed choice. * Flip over Eos' back (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Tumble with Pax. (No effect) * Spin in a circle. (No effect) If the timer ends, you twist your body around and almost smack Eos in the face. Choice 16 * I'm really sorry! (No effect) * Lucky coincidence. (No effect) Choice 17 This is a timed choice. * Try to catch the punch. (No effect) * Dodge out of the way. (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Watch in horror! (No effect) If the timer ends, you freeze. Choice 18 This is a timed choice. * Grab his right arm. (No effect) * Hold his left wrist. (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Slap his wrist! (No effect) If the timer ends, you slap his wrist. Choice 19 * It's great that you always stand up for others. (No effect) * Being the rebel isn't charming anymore. (No effect) Choice 20 * Maybe you'll learn to get along. (No effect) * You might kill each other. (No effect) * You'll never interact. (No effect) Choice 21 * Lay out under the stars with Zekei! (�� 15) * Get some rest before tomorrow. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * Overlap my feet with his. (❤ +Zekei) * Lie next to him. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 ''' * Come back here together one day. (❤ +Zekei) * Never lose sight of our dreams. (No effect)! '''Diamond Choice 3 * Eos's charm. (No effect) * Pax's sense of humor. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Yes. Despite everything I love them. (No effect) * Not really. They're so dysfunctional. (No effect) * No comment. Let me take a breather. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 5 * Lean my head on his shoulder. (❤ +Zekei) * Watch the comet. (No effect) Choice 22 * It suits you. Very professional. (No effect) * Damn, Zekei. You look gooood. (❤ +Zekei) Choice 23 * Thank Vee for making it! (No effect) * Wink at your sexiness. (No effect) Choice 24 * Buy this item! (�� 12) ( ) * Wear your everyday clothes. ( ) This item is called "Captain Of The Stars" if female and "Captain's Legacy" if male. " " - (If you wore the diamond outfit) Choice 25 * I've been waiting for this moment my whole life. (No effect) * I'm a little nervous. This is a lot to handle. (No effect) Chapter Two: The Atlas Choices Choice 1 * I've never seen a more beautiful ship! (No effect) * Looks difficult to maintain. (No effect) "Captain of Luxury" - You impressed your boss with your Captain's outift! (If you wore the diamond outfit.) Choice 2 * If I crash the ship, I'll cover it up really well. (No effect) * My training as a diplomat will get us out of every situation. (No effect) * This is my dream job! I'll be sure to try my best! (No effect) Choice 3 * The bold, geometric detailing. (�� 20) ( ) * The Art Deco detailing. (�� 20) ( ) * No detailing. ( ) Choice 4 * Let's work on your personal boundaries. (No effect) * I'm happy to meet someone who appreciates Vee! (No effect) Choice 5 * Good to see you again. (No effect) * You're even hotter than I remember. (❤ +Titania) " " if you bought the "Captain of the Stars/Captain's Legacy" outfit in the first chapter. " " if you didn't buy the "Captain of the Stars/Captain's Legacy" outfit in the first chapter. Choice 6 * I'll be the best captain the Atlas has ever had! (No effect) * Maybe you can teach me a few things. (❤ +Titania) Choice 7 * Glad to know my First Officer is good at his job. (No effect) * Seems like you're good with your hands. (❤ +Sol) Choice 8 * Get an extended tour of the Atlas with Sol! (�� 19) * Get a short tour from Holmes. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *It's so clean! And tidy! (No effect) *Maybe you can invite me back here sometime. (❤ +Sol) Diamond Choice 2 *If I lay down on that bed, I may never want to get up. (No effect) *I've always dreamed of having a fancy Captain's desk. (No effect) *There's plenty of room to entertain a special someone. (❤ +Sol) Diamond Choice 3 *Do you have a favorite dish? (No effect) *I'll need a dining partner. (❤ +Sol) *I wish I could try something right now! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Is that why you're on the Atlas? (No effect) *I've always wanted to travel the stars with someone. (❤ +Sol) Diamond Choice 5 *Tell him to try it on. (No effect) *Put the scarf on him myself. (❤ +Sol) "Tour De Coeur" - You went on an exclusive tour with Sol! You only get Choice 9 if you didn't choose the diamond path. Choice 9 * Take a nap of that big bed! (No effect) * Boss people around from my Captain's desk. (No effect) Choice 10 * I'm disappointed in both of you. (No effect) * You two are so inconsiderate! (No effect) Choice 11 * Eos is right. Pax has ulterior motives. ( ) * Pax has a point. Eos is too controlling. ( ) * Don't put me in the middle of this. ( ) Chapter Three: Meet the Passengers Choices Choice 1 * Can't hurt to try something now. (No effect) * I stick to machines for a reason. (No effect) Choice 2 * You'll solve this diplomatically! (No effect) * The bar is always an option. (No effect) Choice 3 * I'm on it! (No effect) * Why me? (No effect) Choice 4 This is a timed choice. * Slide in! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Tackle her! (No effect) * Hit your head! If you let the timer end, you hit your head. Choice 5 * Do you wanna talk about it? (No effect) * Are you trying to get yourself killed? (No effect) Choice 6 * Stand up for your beliefs. (No effect) * Realize how ridiculous you sound. (No effect) . Choice 7 * Get my hands on the equipment! (No effect) * Spend some quality time together! (No effect) Choice 8 * You're joking. (No effect) * Why didn't someone stop me? (No effect) Choice 9 * I like a smart Sygog. (❤ +Holmes) * Sounds like we'd make good friends. (No effect) Choice 10 * Check things out with Holmes! (�� 17) * Look around alone. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * You're lucky you're cute. (❤ +Holmes) * You need to up your tour guide game. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Get so good with your hands? (❤ +Holmes) * Become so interested in tech? (No effect) * End up on the Atlas? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Take his hand and help him. (❤ +Holmes) * Let him do it himself. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * I love spending time with you. (❤ +Holmes) * Glad to make a friend. (No effect) Choice 11 * I can fix this. (No effect) * He doesn't look upset to me. (No effect) Choice 12 This is a timed choice. * Scratch his ears! (No effect) * Pat his head! (No effect) * Let him sniff! (No effect) ⬅ Correct If you let the timer end, you pull back your hand and upset the passengers. Choice 13 * Get to know Titania! (�� 18) (+Passenger) * Get back to work. ( ) Diamond Choice 5 * I love them! (No effect) * I could take or leave them. (No effect) * I think they're a little heathens. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * A bath! (Path A) * A makeover! (Path B) * A massage! (Path C) You get to choose all three. This just chooses the order. Diamond Choice 7 (Path A) This is a timed choice. * Take the hose! (No effect) * Lather Wurren with shampoo! (+Wurren) * Drop the shampoo! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Path B) * A manicure sounds perfect! (+Wurren) * He needs some moisturizer! (+Wurren) Diamond Choice 7 (Path C) This is a timed choice. *Poke Wurren! (No effect) *Administer deep tissue therapy! (No effect) * Gently massage Wurren! (+Wurren) Diamond Choice 8 * Give Titania a salute. (No effect) * Take Titania's hand. (❤ +Titania) Choice 14 * I always have time for my little sister/brother! (No effect) * Can't say no the Captain. (No effect) Choice 15 * I'm happy for her. (No effect) * It's your decision, Captain. (No effect) * Sounds like a bad idea. (No effect) Choice 16 * Sure, I've got some free time. (No effect) * Would this include any personal time with Lyra? (❤ +Lyra) * I have a job I'm actually paid to do. . Choice 17 * Look at the shield! (No effect) Choice 18 * Install the security system with Lyra! (�� 20) * Take your chances. ( ) Diamond Choice 9 * What's your business in Matara? * Are all Deevine as beautiful as you? (❤ +Lyra) * How are you going to get enough sun? (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 * Lean closer to her. (❤ +Lyra) * Give her some space. (No effect) " " Chapter Four: Among the Crew Choices Choice 1 *Why all the secrecy? (No effect) *Should I call you Your Highness? (No effect) Choice 2 *Visit the Empress's chambers! (��16) *Tell her it's not necessary. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *That's a whole lot of flowers. (No effect) *I like what you've done with the place. (No effect) *You're full of hidden talents. (❤ +Lyra) Diamond Choice 2 *You don't see what's really out there. (No effect) *Marshall's don't always have a choice. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Were you born into royalty? (No effect) *What does and Empress do for fun? (No effect) *Is there an Emperor? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Doesn't Deevine fall under Vanguard jurisdiction? (No effect) *You seem very open-minded. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Let Lyra grab the crown. (No effect) *Dodge and pull her close to me. (❤ +Lyra) " " Choice 3 *A friend and confidant. ( ) *Someone you respect. ( ) *The leader of this ship. ( ) Choice 4 *Please don't go. (No effect) *No! No one ''is leaving! (No effect) '''Choice 5' *I love to paint! (No effect) *I'm an avid runner! (No effect) *There's no food I won't try. (No effect) Choice 6 *Buy this item! (��25) ( ) *Keep it simple. (No effect) If female, the diamond outfit is called "Art Nouveau Glamour" and the free option is called "Back to Black." If male, the diamond outfit is called "Tux With a Tux" and the free option is called "Striped Suspence." (If you chose the diamond option.) Choice 7 *You're an attention hog. (No effect) *You were busy with Lyra. (No effect) Choice 8 *You should get to know each other. ( ) *His operating system is impressive. (No effect) Choice 9 *Blue Serge Breezer (No effect) *Starberry Julep (No effect) *Galaxy Blaster (No effect) Choice 10 *Pax rewire the system. (No effect) *Eos charm the teacher. (No effect) *Zekei keep watch. (No effect) Choice 11 *Dance with Sol and Titania! (��15) (+Crew) *Sit this one out. ( ) Diamond Choice 6 This is a timed choice. *Hop on my right foot once! (No effect) *Hop on my left foot three times! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Bounce up and down! If the timer ends, you stand still. Diamond Choice 7 This is a timed choice. *Do Jazz fingers! (No effect) *Snap in time with the music! (No effect) If the timer ends, you start swinging your arms in circles but stop. Diamond Choice 8 *Sol! (No effect) *Titania! (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Ask Sol to stay. (Path A) *Ask Titania to stay. (Path B) *Call it a night. ( ) Diamond Choice 10 (Path A) *How'd you end up on the Atlas? (No effect) *Dow you still have family on Dynamas? (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 (Path A) *Kiss Sol. ( ) *Just keep dancing. ( ) Diamond Choice 10 (Path B) *How'd you end up on the Atlas? (No effect) *Is there someone you left back on Apri? (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 (Path B) *Kiss Titania. ( ) *Just keep dancing. (Two Right Feet) Choice 12 This choice is timed. *Tug as hard as we can! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Ease it open. (No effect) If the timer ends, you don't know what to do. Chapter Five: Distress Call Choices Choice 1 *I'm with the Captain on this. (No effect) *We don't take orders from any of you. (No effect) Choice 2 *Follow my lead. (No effect) *But try not to screw it up. (No effect) *You're a fantastic pilot. (+Zekei) Choice 3 *Examine it. (No effect) Choice 4 *Quickly install the nitrotrons! (��15) ( ) *Skip the guns. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Best way to fix your problems is to freeze them. (No Effect) *We make a great team. (No effect) Choice 5 (If you didn't install the guns) This is a timed choice! *Shoot its guns! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Fly in front of Zekei! (No effect) *Freeze under pressure! (No effect) Choice 6 *Snap out of it! (No effect) *Take a deep breath. (No effect) Choice 7 *Help distract Zekei! (��17) *Get back to work. ( ) Diamond Choice 2 *My sister/brother, the Captain, wants this game working. (No effect) *Your sense of style is flawless. (No effect) *I hear you're a customer service legend. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *It scared me to see all those bodies. (No effect) *It put things in perspective. (No effect) *It made me rethink the stew I ate for lunch. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *We were inseparable. (No effect) *We were more than just work partners. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 This is a timed choice *Left! (+Sabre Skills) ⬅ Correct *Right! (No effect) *Up! (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 This is a timed choice *Right! (No effect) *Up! (No effect) *Down! (+Sabre Skills) ⬅ Correct Diamond Choice 7 *Guide Zekei's hands with mine. (❤ +Zekei) *Tease him about his skills. (No Effect) "Ready Player Two" - You spent time with Zekei in the activity room! Choice 8 *You make me wish I'' needed medical attention. (❤ +Meridian) *Glad to have a capable Medic like you onboard. (No Effect) '''Choice 9' *I'm the Captain here. You need to let me do my job. (No effect) *That's a good point. (No effect) Choice 10 *Get to know him! (��18) *Get back to work. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *You said 'dismutate' and then I think I blacked out. (No effect) *Hands-on is what I like best. (+Meridian) Diamond Choice 9 *Vanguard. (+Meridian) *Jura. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *Have you had any trouble on the Atlas? (No Effect) *Maybe a Romly could keep my siblings from bickering. (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 *Am I hallucinating? I think I'm melting... (No Effect) *You didn't tell me it would boil my blood! (No effect) *It's like a personal sauna. Very personal. (No Effect) Diamond Choice 12 *Let him calm me. (No effect) *Wait it out. (No effect) " ". Chapter Six: Art of Interrogation Choices Choice 1 *I shouldn't have a problem doing that. (No effect) *This job is never simple. (No effect) Choice 2 *Everything goes through me first, I'm the Captain. (No effect) *Hopefully we can work together very closely. (❤ +Kepler) "Secured the Area" - You impressed Kepler with your security system! (If you installed the security system in Chapter 3.) "Security Breach" - You left the Atlas open to potential threats! (If you didn't install the security system in Chapter 3.) Choice 3 *Okay, but no violence. (No effect) *That's not in my job description. (No effect) Choice 4 *''Kepler!'' Don't attack her! (No effect) *That's right! We need answers now. (No effect) *You're safe here. But we do need you to cooperate. (No effect) Choice 5 *Drug lord! (No effect) *Spy! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Deserter! (No effect) Choice 6 *Jura! (No effect) *Vanguard! (No effect) ⬅ Correct Choice 7 *You couldn't have known what would happen. (No effect) *What you did was morally wrong. (No effect) *I can't even begin to process this. (No effect) Choice 8 *No, of course not! (No effect) *Only the troublemakers. (No effect) Choice 9 *Did you get any fancy spy gadgets? (No effect) *And you kept it a secret from me? (No effect) Choice 10 *Did the Jura also teach you how to cause trouble? (No effect) *I never knew where you disappeared to. (No effect) Choice 11 *Listen to Eos's undercover Vanguard story. (��16) *Learn about Pax's time with the Jura on Antiope. (��16) *Talk to both of your siblings! (��30) *Figure it out alone. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 (Pax) *What made you come here? (No effect) *How did you survive in these conditions? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Pax) This is a timed choice. *Follow Pax! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Avoid the ramp! (No effect) *Brake suddenly! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Pax) *The Vanguard should've fixed this. (No effect) *Maybe the Jura were lying to you. (No effect) *There's gotta be more to the story. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Pax) *But what about your real family? (No effect) *I'm glad you found somewhere you fit in. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Pax) *Give Pax a comforting hug. (No effect) *Say she should've come home sooner. (No effect) ”A World Upside Down” - You let Pax show your her home on Antiope! Diamond Choice 1 (Eos) *You have everything in here! (No effect) *Let me guess, the messy bed is yours. (No effect) *How's having Zekei as a roommate? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Eos) *Grab the rudiga root like he asked. (No effect) *Make his with bristleseed pudding instead! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Eos) *Sounds like a tricky situation to navigate. (No effect) *Why didn't the Vanguard step in sooner? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Eos) *It must have been devastating to do that. (No effect) *I don't know what I would've done in that situation. (No effect) *That's wrong no matter what. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Eos) *I'm just glad you were okay. (No effect) *Why didn't you tell me sooner?! (No effect) "History of Espionage" - You let Eos tell you about his time undercover! Choice 12 *I actually wanted some alone time. (No effect) *I'd love some company. (❤ +Holmes) Choice 13 *Can't even tell it's Vanguard. (No effect) *It's nicer than I expected. (No effect) Choice 14 *Look at the guns! (No effect) Choice 15 *Program the guns with Holmes! (��20) *Leave the guns alone. ( ) Diamond Choice 6 *Aim at Holmes! (No effect) *Fire at the ceiling! (❤ +Holmes) Diamond Choice 7 *Rainbow sprinkles! (No effect) *Regular lasers. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *The other places you lived didn't have lasers? (No effect) *Do you want to stay on the Atlas forever? (❤ +Holmes) "Armed and Fabulous" - You tested out the laser guns with Holmes! Choice 16 This is a timed choice. *Trip! (No effect) *Grab Holmes! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Save myself! (No effect) Chapter Seven: Mark of the Lektra Choices Choice 1 * Are you okay? (No effect) * You blew up my ship! Choice 2 * I'm hoping for a personal tour, Kepler. * You knowledge of the planet will be helpful. (No effect) Choice 3 * Turn Heze over to the Jura. (+Jura) ( ) * Return Heze to the Vanguard. (+Vanguard) ( ) Choice 4 * It's only for a few hours, I promise. (No effect) * But try not to insult the Lektra. Choice 5 * Buy this item! (�� 25) (Riveter Rose/) ( ) * No thanks. Choice 6 * You home is so... quaint! * Thank you for letting me visit. (No effect) * I see where Kepler gets her looks from! "Committed and Classy" - You impressed Janis with your Lektra garb! (If you bought the diamond outfit.) Choice 7 *I've worked my whole life to be a Captain. (+Janis) *I think leisure's just as important. *I'm not looking to impress anyone. Choice 8 *Get my passengers to leave me alone. *Become a better version of myself. (+Janis) *Learn more about the Lektra. "Charmed, I'm Sure" - You talked your way onto the Path! Choice 7 * Tattoo Schematic (No effect) Choice 8 * Explore the temple with Kepler! (�� 19) * Stick to the Path outside. ❤ +Kepler Diamond Choice 1 * This looks incredible! (No effect) * It's so bright! "Mischief Tatted" - You got the mark of the Lektra! Choice 10 * Sand is a natural exfoliant! (No effect) * Try not to think about it. * Be careful not to get it in your mouth. Choice 11 * That's impressive. (No effect) * Sounds like you've always been adorable. +Passenger Diamond Choice 2 This is a timed choice. * Hold onto Kepler! * Try to balance myself. (You flail around) Diamond Choice 3 * This must have devastated you. * Did the Goddess throw a temper tantrum? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * I can't imagine what that was like for you. (No effect) * Growing up without parents around can be hard. * Parents are overrated. Diamond Choice 5 * Like I'm enjoying this moment with you. (❤ +Kepler) * There's nothing in the past for me. Diamond Choice 6 This is a timed choice. * Touch the first relic! * Touch the second relic! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Touch the third relic! Diamond Choice 7 This is a timed choice. * Dawn to dusk. (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Nightfall to daybreak. * Sunset to sunrise. Diamond Choice 8 * Meet her lips with mine. * Admire the glowing relics. (No effect) "Forbidden Temple" - You visited the Lektra temple with Kepler! Choice 12 * It's not easy to make something out of nothing. * I admire anyone who thinks outside their credit count. (No effect) Choice 13 * She's sooo cute! (No effect) * She has your personality, Holmes. Choice 14 * Are you carzy? (No effect) * I just hope you know what you're doing. Choice 15 * Hug him. (❤ +Holmes) * Thank him. Choice 16 * Climb up to help her! (�� 18) * Diamond Choice 9 This is a timed choice. * Jump up! * Call out! * Grab on! (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 This is a timed choice. * Let her lick me. (No effect) * Dodge out of the way. * Grab her. Diamond Choice 11 * Sit! * Fetch! * Somersault! (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Rename you pet? Default is "Gemma". "A Fine Feathered Friend" - You adopted a pet! Diamond Choice 13 * I guess I didn't exactly act responsibly. (No effect) * It wouldn't have worked out. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Across the Void